A Friend for Christmas
by hsm753
Summary: Shawn and Hunter reminisce on their friendship days before Christmas. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Thanks to all who have reviewed my stories in 2013. This is my Christmas present to my friends Hi14X, ****WWExRulexBreakerx, Wrestlerorca45, DarylDixon'sgirl1985, and WWE21 this year. I hope you all like it.  
**

Chapter 1

_Dear Shawn,_

_I hope this year brought you a lot of joy and peace to your family. You deserve everything that comes your way and I hope you have a safe holiday with your wife and children. How are they? You haven't talked about them in a while and it doesn't seem like you call much anymore, but that doesn't really matter to me. I just hope for the best. This week's Raw was the best we've ever had this holiday season, and Vince and Steph are making sure the fans continue to get involved with the program. Did I tell you we we're funding a new sponsor this year? I can't wait to see you again..._

Hunter sighed and dropped his pencil, gazing over the words on the small paper in front of him. He felt his heart jump in his chest when he read some words and sentences, seeing how jumbled and business-related they were. Even he started to notice how much the company's business matters began to interfere with his personal life. He tried his best to keep his personal feelings around his family, but it became a challenge when he was at work or in another town. It didn't make sense to include the part about the new sponsor program Vince and Stephanie were up to. Writing down notes or mapping out matters at work became easier to Hunter after a few years behind the scenes, but he didn't want to forget about his family and friends. How could he? They were around him almost everyday.

Now, Hunter felt confused as he finished reading the words for the third time, crossing out sentences and extra words here and there. He wanted to make this year's card special, but every time he tried to think of something to say, it turned into a card for fax machines than an actual person.

All he wanted was to make a perfect Christmas card. How hard could it be?

In Hunter's case, it was hardest thing in the world. He grunted in anger and crumpled the paper in his hand until the edges stung against his palm. He reached under the desk and tossed the paper in the trash can. Hunter grunted under his breath and closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair and allowed his mind to wonder in the darkness. When he finally came to his senses, he opened them and saw Stephanie beside his chair, looking down at the card on the desk and the empty paper and pencil beside it. She looked over at Hunter with a frown on her face.

"Bad day at work, honey?" She asked.

"No," Hunter looked up at his wife. "I'm just tired and I can't seem to think of what to say to Shawn this year."

Stephanie nodded her head and peeked her head over Hunter's shoulder, noticing the trash can near the desk. It was full of crumpled papers.

"Maybe you should give it some time. I mean, it doesn't have to be perfect, Hunter."

"It does," Hunter growled. "I'm sending it to Shawn. This is my best friend I'm talking to."

Stephanie smiled and leaned down to her husband's ear, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm sure Shawn will appreciate your card this year like he did last year."

"But last year I gave him a card with a deer on it and forty dollars." Hunter whispered.

"Hunter," Stephanie grabbed Hunter's face and made him look at her. She could see the strain in his eyes. "He's going to like this one, too. Trust me."

Hunter limply smiled and kissed his wife before standing up and stretching his arms over his head. Stephanie smiled and walked towards the kitchen. Hunter decided to follow her since his throat felt dry.

On the way towards the kitchen, he noticed his children playing on the floor with blocks and toy castles in front of their Christmas tree. Hunter smiled at his three girls, the oldest, Aurora, laughing as she stacked a few blocks on top of a massive tower her siblings were building. The lights on the tree blinked in unison behind the girls as they laughed and giggled.

He couldn't wait to see the looks on his girls' faces on Christmas morning, especially when they woke him up and dragged him out of bed at three in the morning along with their Mom. It was Hunter's favorite time to spend with his family before getting ready for another busy year.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and walked towards the kitchen. Once he entered the doorway, he walked towards the cabinet and grabbed a glass off the shelve, bringing it down towards the sink. He turned on the water and watched as the liquid poured into the glass, slowly rising to the top. He began to think of Shawn, and how his Christmas card should at least thank him for the early present he sent him in the mail a few weeks ago. He set it under the tree and couldn't wait to see what it was on the special morning. He could acknowledge Shawn's hard work and dedication to his job for Raw even if he's retired, or maybe thanking him for the long years they spent together on the road.

Hunter smiled as he remembered those times. Laughing, smiling, hugging, sweating even. The two of them having fun even in their darkest days. All those memories together. Where did they go? Why did they have to leave so quickly?

Hunter quickly came out of his thoughts when he felt a trickle of water run down his arm. He looked down and saw the water overflowing in the cup, most of it falling down into the sink as some drops managed to get on his hand and arm. He pulled back his hand and turned the knob on the sink, shaking his arm and spilling a few splashes of water on the floor. He cussed under his breath and set the glass on the counter, stepping over the puddle of water. He grabbed a nearby washcloth and placed the glass on the decorated table. As soon as he set the glass down, he walked over to the puddle and wiped the water off the floor.

A few footsteps echoed in Hunter's ears, but he didn't care to look up and see who approached him. He was about to get the mop when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Stephanie staring down at him with a slight smile on her face.

"Honey, why don't you get some rest. I'll take care of this."

"You've been busy all day." Hunter sighed.

Stephanie smiled and said, "Not busy enough."

Hunter sighed and wanted to clean up the mess, but he slowly stood up and handed his wife the cloth. He smiled towards his wife before grabbing the glass and walked upstairs.

* * *

"Who wants to help me put up the angel this year?" Shawn called as he finished putting up the lights on the Christmas tree.

Cheyenne and Cameron walked into the living room and saw their Dad hang the last string of lights on the green branches, both smiling as he got off the ladder and reached down towards a small box. Shawn grabbed the light object and pulled out a gold angel with silver wings and a red halo above its head. The wings slowly came off as they were loose from staying up in the attic all year, along with a cord that came off the back.

The two children walked towards their Dad and he smiled at them. Cameron helped with the angel's cord while Cheyenne held the angel's wings in her hands.

"Daddy?" Cheyenne looked up at her Dad.

"Yes, honey?" Shawn asked, fixing the angel's halo.

"How do angel's get their wings?"

Shawn smiled and leaned down to grab the wings gently from Cheyenne's hands.

"They do nice things for others and for God himself. He created angel's to sing and give peace to his people."

"Are you an angel, Daddy?" Cheyenne asked.

Shawn smiled and said, "Maybe. What do you think, Cameron?"

"I think you're the coolest Dad in the world." Cameron said.

"Thanks." Shawn whispered as he gently placed the wings on the angel's back.

Once the angel's wings clipped on, Shawn took the cord from Cameron's hand and placed it below the wings, hooking it in the back.

"You're the sweetest Dad in the world." Cheyenne said.

"Thanks again." Shawn whispered as he climbed the ladder and placed the angel on top of the tree. He slowly climbed back down and placed the end of the cord in a nearby power socket, the light from the angel shining immediately.

Cheyenne smiled and hugged her brother as they both looked at the shining angel above. Shawn smiled and stood next to his children as they watched the tree light up with green, red, and blue lights. The angel above gave the tree a better golden light. Shawn smiled as he watched Cheyenne and Cameron's faces light up as the decorations continued flashing in front of them, making him feel happy. It was his favorite time of the year to spend with his family.

Shawn hugged his children before whispering, "I think it's time for bed."

"But Dad..." Cheyenne began.

"I know school's out for Christmas break, but your Mom would kill me if I allowed you two to stay up after ten."

Shawn kissed his children on the head and smiled, signaling them to go upstairs. Cheyenne frowned and Cameron nodded, both of them walking towards the stairs.

"Cheyenne," Shawn called, watching his daughter turn around. "Why don't you pick out a book and I'll read it to you?"

Cheyenne smiled brightly and ran up the stairs quickly towards her bedroom. Shawn laughed at his daughter's actions and noticed Cameron remained at the staircase looking up at the angel on the tree.

"Hey, Cam," Shawn said. "I'll read to you, too. That is...if you want me to."

"I'll listen in from next door," Cameron said, slowly making his way towards the stairs. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, son."

As Cameron slowly walked up the stairs, Shawn sighed and looked back towards the tree. The angel still lit up as it stared into the living room with its big blue eyes. He started to remember all those years waiting for Cameron to go to sleep as he read to him every night. And he knew it was going to be hard once Cheyenne was old enough to sleep on her own. For now, he was going to savor every moment he had with his children.

Shawn continued to stare at the angel, feeling its warm comfort at the time of giving. He then felt something heavy cover his eyes and quickly heard a small laugh in his ear. He chuckled and turned around, his wife, Rebecca, smiling at him.

Rebecca kissed her husband tenderly. "You're an angel to me."

"You heard all that?"

"Yes," Rebecca looked at the angel, then back at Shawn. "I think it's sweet the way you allow our kids to spend time with each other."

"I want what's best for them." Shawn said.

Rebecca smiled and kissed her husband. "I know you do. That's what makes you an angel."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hunter turned on his back as he continued to think of the Christmas card he was bound to give to Shawn within the next few days. He only had a few ideas and they seemed good, but he felt uncomfortable with some ideas and needed help. He looked over at his wife slipping on her nightgown and loved how her skin glowed from the light in the doorway.

"The girls are asleep." Stephanie whispered, looking over at Hunter.

"I know," Hunter said, smiling. "I kissed them goodnight."

Hunter watched his wife shut off the lights in the hallway and slowly walk towards the bed, pushing back the blankets and laying down beside him. Hunter smiled and kissed Stephanie on the forehead before turning over on his side and closing his eyes. Stephanie twirled her fingers through Hunter's hair before snuggling her head beside his muscular shoulder.

"Hunter?" Stephanie whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You and Shawn know each other and what your capable of. I'm sure you'll find a way to tell him that."

Hunter limply smiled. "Thanks, Steph."

After a few seconds of hearing his own breathing, Hunter opened his eyes and turned over on his back, careful not to hurt his wife with his weight. Stephanie laid her head on Hunter's chest and sighed as Hunter's arm trailed across her back. Hunter looked over towards the dresser, smiling when he saw a picture of him and his family, along with another picture of his three girls, his wedding day, and the last being a picture of him and Shawn at Shawn's ranch.

Hunter smiled and looked back at the ceiling. He shook his head. "Twenty years."

"Twenty years until what?" Stephanie asked.

"Twenty years. That's how long Shawn and I have known each other."

Stephanie opened her eyes and saw her husband's face in the darkness. "Impressive."

Hunter sighed and looked over at the picture of him and Shawn again, seeing the smiles on their faces. The joy they have seeing one another. Shawn still had that same glow in his eyes as he did years ago.

He smiled. "Yeah, it is."

Hunter kept his eyes open for a few minutes, watching his wife sleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead before closing his eyes.

As he hoped to get some sleep, he remembered a day that he would never forget.

* * *

_"Here is your winner, Hunter Hearst Helmsley!"_

_As the announcer screamed his name into the microphone, Hunter slowly got off the mat and kicked his opponent in the gut one good time, making sure he couldn't stand up, then raised his hands in victory. His music played over the speakers and into the crowd, where most of the fans jeered and taunted and threw items into the ring. All Hunter could do was laugh and smile as he bowed towards the crowd, a horrible bow he made up but still felt close to his roots, and made his way towards the ropes. The referee handed him his coat and soon made his way up the ramp, screaming at a few people, declaring he was the winner, before he led his aching body backstage towards the locker room._

_Once he made his way through the back, a beautiful blonde woman guiding him by the arm, his smile never left his face._

_He smiled brightly at himself as he continued to hear echoes of the crowd in his ears. It was the only thing he heard from the moment he stepped outside the curtain to the end of a tiring match...and he liked it._

_As he passed a number of superstars getting ready for their match or packing their bags for the next town, he quickly felt the beautiful blonde woman at his side slip her hands around his neck and kiss him on the cheek. He stopped walking when she did this, feeling uncertain about what to do next._

_"You did well tonight." She said, winking as she turned to walk down the hall._

_Hunter smiled and watched the woman leave, quickly adjusting the black coat on his arm before continuing his path down the hallway. He noticed a few men getting ready, putting tape on their wrists and tieing their boots. He smiled at them, but the men didn't seem to care. He sighed and continued to walk down the hallway, quickly spotting his locker room where he could get his bags and get ready for another cold night at the hotel before leaving for the next town. It was all mapped out in his head and he knew every route to take to get where he was going._

_Before he could enter the doorway, his hand barely touching the door handle, a man stepped out of the room and quickly walked down the hall muttering to himself. Hunter jumped back and tried not to get in this man's way._

_"I can't get anything across him...so selfish...wonders why he can't...doesn't listen..."_

_Hunter stopped in front of the door a few seconds listening to this man and his boots stomping the ground. When the man disappeared around the corner, Hunter sighed and slowly walked inside the locker room. Once inside, he looked at his surroundings, brown walls and orange benches as well as blue lockers everywhere, and looked down to kick a piece of wood under the door so it wouldn't close on him._

_He spotted his locker and picked at the combination, then opened the door and grabbed his bag from the inside. He placed his coat inside the bag and grabbed a t-shirt and blue jeans before setting his bag on the floor. He closed his locker and quickly changed into his street clothes._

_When he finally got them on, he placed his attire in the bag and sat down on the bench. He breathed deeply and continued to hear the echoes of those people in the stands mocking him and jeering him. He wanted those people to like him, but he wasn't getting what he deserved. He smirked, knowing he had felt this way ever since the owner decided to cut back a lot of professionals for rookies when it came the mid-card guys._

_Hunter was deep in his thoughts as he began to unwrap the tape around his wrists. He continued to stay like this until he heard the door open and saw a man with dirty-blonde hair, white zebra pants, black boots, and a frown on his face walk towards a locker in the far corner. The words "Heartbreak Kid" were stitched on the back of his pants. His hair came down to his back and fell into the man's face. Hunter saw how crooked the man's face looked, his mouth the most. It seemed like he was crying._

_Hunter frowned and reached down to take off his boots, but couldn't help but look up and see the man throw things into his bag and sniffle as he wiped his eyes. It looked like he was in a hurry as he turned around and picked up an object he threw on the floor, his breathing heavy. Once Hunter got his boots off, Hunter placed them in his bag and took out some old sneakers and placed them on his feet._

_Just as he was about to stand up, he felt a heavy force knock into him and take his breath. When he regained his stance, he looked up and saw the man staring at him with his jaw clenched and eyes swollen with red veins. Hunter regained his breath and stepped aside, but the man knocked into him again, this time with his bag._

_"Hey, what's your problem?!" Hunter screamed, trying to dodge the oncoming attacks._

_"Get the hell out of my way! Can't you see I'm walking here! Are you blind or something?!"_

_"No, I'm not. But I don't like you stepping in my way!"_

_"Stepping in my way! Now move!"_

_The man shoved past Hunter and walked out of the room, breathing heavy as his feet echoed down the hall. Hunter shook his head and looked at his bag, trying to forget what just happened. He felt angry when this man approached him, like he was trying to pick a fight, but at the same time, he felt sorry for him. Sorry for not having a real sense of happiness in his life._

_Hunter sighed. He didn't even know the guy and yet he still felt bad for him. What a shame._

_Maybe he should have just ran after him. Tell him he's sorry for yelling. The guy was already upset and he didn't stop himself to fix his problems. But maybe that guy didn't have to or just didn't care._

_Hunter leaned down and zipped up his bag and placed it over his shoulder, breathing slowly as he left the locker room._

* * *

_As the night settled, Hunter was left once again at the airport waiting for his flight. A man in a small airplane was supposed to pick him up an hour ago, and now he was left in the freezing cold with only a small jacket to keep him warm. He buried his hands in his pockets as he tried to keep them from breaking off, if that were possible, and breathed in the cold air. But every time the wind picked up more speed, his hair would fly across his face, leaving him no choice but to release his hands to fix it. The wind seemed to get colder and sent a chill through Hunter's body. Hunter looked down and saw his bag's strap swaying in the wind as it remained beside him on the cold ground._

_Hunter tried to remain calm, but he started to grow impatient and was now determined to head back inside the warm building and call this guy and demand his flight to arrive. He didn't want to show up late to work, especially since he now had a chance to wrestle bigger stars and receive more money. He just got that call last night and now he was certain he could get what he wanted after all._

_Hunter picked his bag off the ground, his hands trembling in the cold wind, and quickly stepped back towards the doors of the airport, shaking as he attempted to move his feet on the cold ground._

_Then, he heard a noise in the distance. He didn't turn around at first, thinking it was a faint echo. Maybe it was his flight coming in, but Hunter didn't care at this point._

_"Hey, you!"_

_Hunter shook as the wind picked up speed, but managed to turn around. He hoped it was the pilot and the airplane, and when he turned around he was sure of it. He looked out in the distance, but nothing was in sight except for fog and lights from the railway. He growled and attempted to move his feet again, but when he lowered his eyes towards the ground he saw a long limousine inches away from him with a man sticking his head out the window._

_"Do you need a ride, Hunter?"_

_Hunter grew confused. "D-Do I know you?"_

_"I work with you. I'm Kevin. Kevin Nash."_

_"Oh."_

_Hunter smiled and realized this man was the one he saw walking out of the locker room last night. He looked around and saw no planes taking off or anything landing on the runway._

_"Hey! What do you say, man? You want to hang with us?"_

_"Whose us?" Hunter asked._

_"It's just me and a few friends."_

_Hunter didn't know what to say. He had been waiting for a plane for hours, but he'd rather be in the warm airport. And now these men were asking him to join them? _

_"You sure there's enough room?"_

_"There's plenty of room." Kevin said._

_The man signaled Hunter to come towards the limousine and Hunter slowly leaned down and grabbed his bag, then walked towards the vehicle. The wind sent chills up Hunter's spine as he opened the door and sat down in a nearby seat. He didn't have to think twice about it._

_"All right, driver, take us to Denver." Kevin said, turning his head towards the front of the limousine._

_As the limousine started moving, Hunter looked out the window and saw no planes moving or coming in the airport. He smiled as he felt the warm air circle around him, letting him close his eyes for a few seconds before looking over at the people inside._

_The first one he noticed was sitting next to him. Hunter looked over and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him on the other side. Hunter turned his head immediately when he realized this man was the one he yelled at in the locker room._

* * *

"That looks fantastic, Shawn."

Shawn smiled as he sprinkled red and green sprinkles on top of the chocolate cake he and his family planned to eat both Christmas Eve and Christmas day. The cake was even on the front and sides with frosting as well as small decorated trees and a cherry. He continued pouring the sprinkles even as he turned his head towards his wife.

"Thanks, honey," He said. "Cheyenne and Cameron picked out what they wanted this year."

"Where are they, anyway?" Rebecca looked at the clock as she walked over to the sink to wash dishes. She picked up a plate and looked at Shawn, who finished the cake and picked up a small oval cover in the corner.

"In the backyard."

"Oh."

Shawn sighed as he carefully placed the cover on top of the cake, making sure no icing could stick to the sides or front, and sealed the top. He bounced the top a few times and felt it stick to the pan with its seals on the bottom. Shawn smiled to himself and gently slid the cake towards the other side of the counter. He looked over at Rebecca and noticed she was cleaning a few dishes.

He smiled and walked over towards his wife, quickly slipping his arms around her waist and resting his head against her shoulder. Rebecca jumped at Shawn's touch and sighed when she felt his breath on her face and neck. She smiled as Shawn kissed her neck and face, making his way towards her lips. Shawn's hands tightened around her waist as she tried to break free from his actions, Rebecca laughing as Shawn's kisses tickled her skin.

"Shawn," Rebecca laughed. "You're gonna make me drop the glass!"

Shawn laughed himself and quickly planted a kiss on Rebecca's lips, both laughing, before releasing his grip and walking over towards the counter again. He listened to Rebecca chuckling as she ran water under the plates and glasses. He smiled as he grabbed a knife on the counter and grabbed a plate full of celery nearby. He began to chop the celery into pieces as he listened to the multiple sounds around him along with his own humming.

Rebecca shut off the water and sighed, drying her hands on a towel. "I can't believe Christmas Eve's tomorrow."

"Me neither." Shawn said, carefully placing the chopped pieces of celery in a bowl.

"It seemed like just yesterday you and I got married, then Cameron came along, and Cheyenne after that. Now Cameron's almost in High School. I miss when you surprised us at night when you came home from work. The kids were so excited each time."

Shawn smiled as he listened to Rebecca's words. "Yeah. I miss those days, too."

Rebecca turned around and looked at her husband, seeing the look on his face. He looked concerned, nearly puzzled.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Shawn glanced over towards his wife and back at the celery. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you worried about something?"

"It's just what you said...next thing you know Cheyenne will be in High School and we'll probably be Grandparents," Shawn paused, shivering on the last words. "More time passes us than we realize."

Rebecca nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Oh," Shawn quickly dried his hands on a towel and looked at Rebecca. "Can you finish this up for me? I have to finish up a few things while I have them on my mind."

"Sure." Rebecca said as she took the knife from Shawn's hand.

"Thanks."

Shawn kissed his wife and walked towards the living room, grabbing his coat off the nearby coat rack and proceeded to walk up the stairs. When he managed to get halfway, he glanced over his shoulder and saw the Christmas tree in the far corner of the house, its lights shining as the sun started to set in the distance. He smiled and continued to climb the stairs until he reached the top, turning down the hall and towards a room at the end.

He reached out towards the handle and turned it, quickly walking into the room. Shawn shivered when he felt the cold air around him and quickly slipped his coat on. He adjusted the coat on his shoulders, as well as the sleeves, and walked over towards a small desk in the corner.

He sat in the cold seat and quickly looked over all the objects on the desk: A calendar, small alarm clock, a few pencils, paper, folders with documents inside, and decorated Christmas cards already inside their envelopes.

Shawn quickly reached towards the pile of cards and looked at all the names on the envelopes, hoping he got all of them done before sending them off in the morning. He checked a paper with names of people he knew and saw they all were scratched off. He sighed in relief and lifted his head back, but suddenly felt a small kink in the back of his neck. He rubbed his neck a few seconds before continuing to look at the cards.

He slowly picked up the top card and looked at the front, Santa smiling as he carried a sack of toys on his back on a snow-covered rooftop. Shawn smiled and looked at the name on the front of the envelope:_ Hunter Helmsley_.

It seemed like most days Shawn strayed away from memories of him and Hunter together, but everyday he managed to find a memory that, peaceful or not, put a smile on his face. He didn't care about the bad times, nor the good, but all the memories he and Hunter shared over the years. Twenty, to be exact.

Shawn shook his head. He couldn't believe it was now twenty years since he met Hunter for the first time.

* * *

_Shawn couldn't explain what just happened. As much as he continued to play it back in his head, he still felt dumbfounded and confused. He watched as Kevin waved his hands towards their driver, slow as hell in his opinion, and say words that became jumbled. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to keep calm, since he felt the impact of another being hit the seat with a heavy force beside him._

_He gulped and refused to make eye contact with anyone, looking out the window as all the fog and grey railways passed him. He soon felt carsick and wanted nothing more than to get out and walk for a few minutes. But how would he get to the show in the freezing cold? It would be a big mistake to get out in that kind of weather._

_Shawn closed his eyes and longed to be back in Texas, where the warm sun could set on his skin as he walked in the green grass. He wouldn't mind looking at snake holes and the crisp blue sky as the people and towns all greeted one another with respect and maybe a few days back home wouldn't be bad..._

_Then, he felt a heavy force hit his back, making him snap out of his daydream, quickly snapping his head around to look at what caused his sudden reaction. He groaned as he felt his back move into the hot car seat and ache with every movement. When he looked around, he didn't see much except a small black bag in the middle of the seat he'd been sitting in for hours now. But when he looked past the bag, the noticed a large arm perched on top of it._

_His eyes stared at this large arm for what seemed like forever until he decided to look up. He noticed the black clothes, long golden hair, and a pair of brown eyes staring at him on the other side. Shawn quickly realized this man, this stranger, was no stranger at all. He knew this man from somewhere. He had to at least see him before._

_Shawn quickly looked back towards the window, remembering where he saw this man. It was in the locker room. He had a bad day at work and nothing went right with his promo or in the ring, and, on top of that, he still had those older veterans to deal with on a regular basis. They poked at his emotions until he couldn't take it anymore. He never wanted to listen to anyone, especially his friends, because they couldn't make him feel like he was special. The tears would sting his eyes every time those veterans taunted him, and he hated himself for doing it._

_A slow turn of the head was all Shawn could do the rest of the trip to Denver, looking over at the man he yelled at back in_  
_the locker room. He didn't know what came over him since the guy had only been here a few months and had a lot to learn_  
_about the trade of Wrestling. It became hard for Shawn to even look in the mirror and see the man he'd become. A string of_  
_thoughts, however, flowed through his brain:_

_Why didn't this man confront me? Is he still angry? Am I going to get in trouble? I bet I'll lose my job with my mouth. __Why did I have to be so stupid back there? Why can't I face him? Just...apologize. I want to, but I can't do it._

_Shawn sighed and looked out the window again, hoping his mind would concentrate on better things. He closed his eyes and __prayed tonight would give him a form of relief_.

* * *

_About a few hours after the show began, Shawn remained in his locker room, remembering his plans for the night as he touched the red scars on his wrists. He could feel the pain again with his touch, and he smiled to that._

_"Hey, Shawn."_

_Shawn looked up and saw Kevin standing in the doorway of their locker room. A huge smile hung on his face._

_"I hope you have fun out there tonight."_

_Shawn nodded and said, "I will."_

_Kevin smiled again and slowly left the doorway, heading down the hall with his boots pounding the ground. Shawn sighed and raised his arms above his head, then brought them to his face and exhaled into them. He felt relieved that no one cared to recognize the damage on his wrists._

_As soon as he brought his hands back down to his lap, he began to think about his match for the night against Mankind. At least he was a better challenge than the guy last week, and he had more respect. Shawn continued to ponder on the match and all the things he could do to prove himself once more to become champion. It was a huge bargain since Vince didn't exactly give him enough time to think about his options for the next story line._

_A loud noise brought Shawn back to his senses, looking over and noticing a shadow in the middle of the doorway. Shawn gulped, this person about the size of a champion bodybuilder, and quickly managed to put his head down. He hoped the man didn't notice this and pass it as if he was busy._

_"Hey." A small voice said._

_Shawn's eyes darted around his lap and towards the floor, uncertain about what to do or say next. He continued looking at the floor and hoped this person would leave. There were noises of rubbing and creaking, so Shawn was sure this man was about to leave. Instead, he heard footsteps enter the room and his heart pounded in his chest from the sound._

_"Um," The voice continued. "Can I talk to you?"_

_Shawn breathed slowly and managed to lift his head, looking over and seeing the person in front of his chair. It was a man with long golden hair, huge arms, and a thin face. His eyes were brown and were looking directly at him. Shawn swallowed and slowly got out of his chair, waiting for what this man had to say. Whatever it was, he deserved every word._

_"I-I came to say I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I should have never got in your way or yelled at you the way I did, and I hope you'll forgive me for getting caught up in your business. It wasn't the right thing and I'm sorry."_

_Shawn listened in on every word, his heart pounding in his chest as he waited for yelling and threats to come his way. But it never did. Instead, he was given an apology. Shawn blinked a few times, thinking this had to be a mirage, but when he looked at the man standing in front of him, he saw the sympathy in his eyes._

_Shawn shook his head and said, "No...it was my fault. I wasn't able to help myself yesterday and I got worked up over the littlest things. I'm the one who's sorry. I've been sitting here thinking why you haven't yelled at me or got me in trouble. I deserve it, don't I?"_

_"Who said I wanted to get you in trouble? I wasn't that mad at you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. I don't like getting in other's business, but sometimes my curiosity gets the best of me."_

_Shawn nodded. "Mine too."_

_The man smiled and looked around the room as if he was nervous, and Shawn couldn't figure out why. Wasn't he supposed to be nervous? The man looked back at Shawn as Shawn continued staring at this man, still attempting to figure out why he was one apologizing._

_"I guess I should get going," The Man said. "My match is coming up and I don't want to miss my entrance."_

_"O-Okay." Shawn said._

_The man turned around, smiling, and walked towards the doorway with his hair dancing past his shoulders. He then turned around and looked back at Shawn, saying, "I'm Hunter, by the way."_

_Shawn smiled brightly. Something he hadn't felt in a long time._

_"Shawn."_

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Shawn opened his eyes and quickly looked around the room, realizing he must have fell asleep. He looked at the desk and noticed all the cards still sitting on top of one another. He rubbed his eyes as he continued hearing a voice around the room.

"...And Mom said you could open it now if you wanted to. Can you see who it's from, Daddy?"

Shawn looked over and saw Cheyenne near his desk, a small envelope in her hands. He smiled and asked, "Who's it from, honey?"

"It's from Uncle Hunter."

"Oh."

Shawn reached out and took the envelope from his daughter's hands, smiling at her as she laughed and ran after her brother, who stood in the doorway for a few seconds before chasing after his sister.

He looked at the card and saw Hunter's name on the top corner, then opened the seal on the back and quickly took out a small card on the inside. Shawn smiled and saw the front of the card full of snow and Santa on the roof with a sack of toys on his back.

Shawn grinned and opened the card, a few objects quickly falling past his chest. He left that alone as he read the words on the card. The usual _Merry Christmas!_ was the first thing on the card, then a little poem. But something at the bottom of the poem caught Shawn's attention.

_Like the ripples that float on the water, our friendship grows more and more deep with each passing day. I think of you from the moment I wake up to the moment I fall asleep at night. There is nothing more special than the love of a friend who cares as much for me as I do for you. I wish I could tell you how much I'll miss you when we both go back to our lives next year, but a smile will creep on my face when you enter the door of my office once again. Giving you twenty years and many more to come as we grow older and find laughter in our hearts, we leave each other with a simple message for the world to share: Even in the darkest times, the power of friendship is greater than any tragedy. Shawn, you are a best friend and a great person to have around no matter what situation we're in. Your love is a blessing to me and my family as it is to yours. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, my friend. _

_Your best friend, Hunter._

Shawn smiled brightly and felt his heart jump in his chest just like that one day years ago. He chuckled and looked up at the ceiling to wipe away a tear that nearly fell down his cheek.

He slowly read the words again and, after a few minutes, set the card on top of the desk. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, feeling that same relief he felt years ago, along with that same good feeling he had about himself.

* * *

Hunter stumbled across the floor as he attempted to find the light switch. He felt around the cold wall and door frame until he came across a small object and felt the little switch, flipping it as soon as he found it. As the lights filled the room, Hunter found his shoes and quickly slipped them on, grumbling as he saw how dark it was outside. Instead of staying in bed, he had no choice but to get the mail as Stephanie's orders.

As soon as he got his shoes on, he got up and quickly walked out the door. Once he made it towards the living room, he noticed his three girls were still asleep on the couch. He chuckled under his breath and quietly walked towards the front door, trying not to disturb them.

When he opened the door, the wind and cold air hit his body instantly, causing him to jump back a few times before finally making his way out the door. He walked quickly across the driveway towards the mailbox, and as soon as he got there he grabbed the mail without hesitation and ran back inside. As soon as he closed the door, he looked over at his children and saw them still asleep on the couch. He sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

Hunter looked through the mail as he found a place to sit at the table, seeing the regular house and water bills as well as junk mail for collector's items. He shook his head at the junk mail and moved on to the next envelope, where he noticed his name addressed as _Hunter Helmsley_.

He smiled and opened the envelope, carefully pulling out a small card from the inside. He opened the card and began to read the words.

_Dear Hunter,_

_Memories are all I think about these days. Our memories together fly past us faster than we think. I wanted to wish your family Merry Christmas and a safe new year ahead. Also, twenty years this year, and twenty more to come._

_P.S. I guess we both had the same idea on cards this year. You know, Santa with the toys on his back as he's standing on the rooftop._

Hunter smiled at the words, then grew confused at the last part. He closed the card and looked at the front, seeing the picture Shawn told him about. Hunter couldn't help but laugh as he realized it was the same picture on the card he gave Shawn this year.

"I guess our friendship is never too far away."

**The End. Merry Christmas.**


End file.
